Batgirl
Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 (or for free if you have the Season Pass, or bought the Ultimate Edition of Injustice). She was released for purchase on May 21st. In the Year Two comic series, she is known as Oracle before returning to her identity as Batgirl in Year Four. She is the daughter of the GCPD Commissioner Jim Gordon. Biography The daughter of Gotham's police commissioner James Gordon, Barbara was eager to follow in her father's footsteps. Then Batman came onto the scene, and she was inspired by both. One night, she went to a masquerade disguised as a bat, where she conveniently saw the criminal Killer Moth get brought down by Batman in a botched robbery. Thus, she started her double life as Batgirl, soon getting the attention of the Caped Crusader and joining the Bat-Family. Later on, she'd be incapacitated by The Joker, leaving her crippled. She would get around this and resume crime-fighting duty as Oracle, though only to provide information from the Batcave. She managed to get back to being Batgirl later on. Powers & Abilities A skilled athlete and trained gymnast, Batgirl is a nimble adversary, using her advanced mobility to move quickly around the battlefield. Barbara patterns her fighting style after Batman's, unlike Nightwing, using a range of weaponry to enhance her striking power, such as bladed or electrified gloves. Batgirl also employs smoke bombs and ample use of her grappling gun to land surprise grabs on her opponents, lifting them up and trapping them on the grapple line to leave them open for a follow up attack. Like all members of the Bat Family, Barbara uses batarangs and bola cords to strike and bind her enemies from long range. As Oracle, Barbara is a technological genius, able to hack any computer system and acts as a communications adviser for her allies over earpieces. Special Moves *'Smoke Bomb:' Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Batgirl targets her opponent's location and rappels from above in an attempt grab them and deliver a powerful kick. The Meter Burn version will make Batgirl suspend the opponent in the air, allowing for follow-up attacks. This move can also be done in the air. *'Batarang:' Batgirl throws a single, long range Batarang at her opponent. The Meter Burn version allows Batgirl to throw 3 additional Batarangs towards the ground, or by pressing up, Batgirl can send the 3 additional Batarangs upward. *'Flying Bat:' Batgirl's Flying Bat is a leaping uppercut that launches the opponent on contact. The Meter Burn version will return Batgirl to the ground instantly in a cloud of smoke, allowing for follow-up attacks. *'Redemption:' Batgirl's Redemption charges at her opponent with a flurry of gut-busting attacks that end in a knockdown. The Meter Burn version will switch the final punch with an uppercut, launching the opponent and allowing for follow-up attacks. *'Bat-Evade:' The Bat Evade allows Batgirl to quickly leap back and into the air, leading to additional attacks. Pressing Light-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a quick flying kick that is best suited as a counter to other air attacks. Pressing Medium-Attack during the Bat Evade releases a spread of scatter bombs directly in front of Batgirl. Pressing Heavy-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a fast dive kick that knocks down on impact. The Meter Burn version during the Bat-Evade will combo into the Air Smoke Bomb. *'Bat-Wheel:' The Bat Wheel is a flipping 2-hit cartwheel attack followed by a spinning backfist for a total of 3 brutal strikes. Holding down during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a crouching punch that must be blocked low. Holding up during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a side kick that inflicts increased damage. *'Bab's Bola:' Bab's Bola is a full screen projectile that restrains the opponent long enough for Batgirl to follow up with an additional combo. The Meter Burn version will detonate the Bola, launching the opponent and allowing Batgirl to follow up with an additional attack. Mobile Exclusive Move *'Try to Keep Up:' Batgirl quickly delivers shattering attacks that STUN her opponent. Character Trait Gotham Gauntlets: '''This enables Batgirl to switch her batclaws per situation. *The '''Punch Blades inflict additional damage on all normal and special attacks landed with Batgirl's fists. *The Electrified Knuckles inflict additional damage on blocking opponents with any attack landed with Batgirl's fists. Other Moves *'Grab:' Batgirl punches her opponent twice in the stomach, kicks them off of their feet, and then punches them in the back while they are on the ground. Super Move *'High-Wire Act: '''Batgirl attaches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning him/her in place. She then jumps on his/her back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the air. Finally, she lets go, sending him/her falling back to the ground, before slamming down onto his/her back with her heel blades, breaking her fall. Gameplay Move List Basic Attacks: *Oracle Jab *Chest Breaker *Spin Kick Combo Attacks: *Oracle's Visions *Miss Gordon *All Star *No Man's Land *Secret Identity *Funny Origin *Gotham Knight-ess *Red Handed *Ballad Of Babs *Dressed To Thrill *The Killing Joke *Pretty In Black *Dark Secrets *Mentor's Method *No Joke *The Hard Way Special Moves: *Smoke Bomb *Air Smoke Bomb *Batarang *Flying Bat *Redemption *Bat-Evade *Bat-Wheel *Bab's Bola Ending ''Not all heroes were destroyed by Superman; some were actually created by him. A technology wizard, Barbara Gordon had eluded detection by One Earth intelligence, feeding information to the insurgency under the code name "Oracle". But after the regime's murder of her father, Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara channeled her anger into a new alter-ego. Sensing the right opportunity to strike, she attacked Superman directly. By defeating the High Councilor, she had announced "Batgirl" to the world in an impressive fashion. Costume Oracle In the Year Two prequel comic series, Barbara wears civilian attire as Oracle, usually consisting of a sweater, khaki pants and glasses while confined in her wheelchair. Default Barbara wears a purple bodysuit with several armored pads mainly on her legs, knees and chest, several straps visible that hold them in place. Her belt bears a yellow bat symbol and the larger one on her chest connects to the yellow shoulder guards along with her short purple cape. She wears gauntlets over her gloves and her cowl covers her face while leaving her long red hair exposed. Trivia *A slight continuity problem is presented in the Year Two series: Barbara is shown to still be crippled and her father reveals she has previously been Batgirl, though her ending states she became Batgirl for the first time after his death. However none of the endings have been confirmed to be canon so far. *Batgirl was revealed to be in the season pass along with Lobo, Zod and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Although technically this is Kimberly Brooks's first time voicing Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), she previously portrayed Oracle (Barbara's alternate persona while in a wheelchair) in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. But Brooks would go on to voice Gordon again as her Batgirl persona this time around in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Though Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in the console version of the game, she appears as Oracle in the IOS version as a support card for Batman. *Batgirl sometimes refers to Nightwing (Dick Grayson) as "babe" while fighting him, a reference to their former romantic relationship in the comics. *Batgirl's super move is the only one in the game that has to be activated while airborne, though she is second character after Solomon Grundy to be able to hit her opponent while airborne. *Batgirl, Harley Quinn and Catwoman are three out of the 4 main characters within the web series Gotham Girls to appear on-screen in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Poison Ivy would be the 4th but she only appears as a support card. *Batgirl is the first DLC character to appear in the IOS app, followed by Zod. *Her moveset is used for Batwoman in the mobile version of Injustice 2. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice League Members Category:DLC Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters